The Slammers
by Thetruehero
Summary: Five! That's right. Five new Gladers appear together and together they form a new group in the Maze called the Slammers which are the police of the Glade, but not everything is as it seems. Some people feel like the Slammers are tyrants and dictators...and they may be right. Kinda sucky explaination I know but please read and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I'm back to write another Maze Runner story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: You know.**

 **Everyone's POV:**

It was the fourth month in the Glade when they came up. Alby, Newt, and Gally all heard the box beeping and they quickly ran over for their supplies and for the next Greenie.

What they were not expecting was five teenagers along with the supplies.

One having dark brown hair cropped short and a splash of freckles across his face.

The second was of Asian descent with short black hair.

The third had jet black hair with a square jaw and a permanent scowl.

The fourth had a buzz-cut of dirty blonde hair on his olive skinned head.

The last had salt and pepper hair that curled up like a wave on his very pale skin.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" a British voice yelled in shock.

The first boy opened his eyes and saw a blonde haired boy and a green eyed boy next to him.

"What the hell?" He asked as he rubbed his head in pain and sat up, the other boys began to stir as well from the sunlight hitting them.

"What is going on!?" the square jawed boy said in an accent that sounded vaguely German.

The blonde boy sighed "Get up we have a few things to explain to you guys.

They all climbed out and looked around the field that stretched all the way until it hit a massive stone wall.

"Do you guys remember your names?" the green eyed boy asked.

"Adolf." the German said.

Benny." the buzz-cut said with what was an Italian accent.

"Hideki." the short black haired Asian said.

"Joey." the salt and pepper hair said with a Russian accent.

"I don't know." the first boy said as he scratched his head a little embarrassed.

The other four looked at him and snickered a little.

"It's fine mate, sometimes it takes a while. I'm Newt by the way and this is Gally." Newt said pointing to the green eyed boy who gave him a nod.

"Now come on let's see if we can find a job for you guys." Newt said and steered them through the Glade.

As they walked the boy could see that many other people were arguing and fighting.

"What the hell is going on around here?" the boy asked as one guy hit another with a food tray and then tackled him.

"Things are difficult around here. People aren't listening to me, Gally, or Alby. Plus we don't have anywhere to put the people that break the rules so we don't know what to do." Newt explained.

A sharp pain hit the boy in the back of the head and he fell to the ground.

"Charlie!" Newt and Gally yelled as Charlie stood over him.

Anger swelled up in him as he got to his feet and grabbed Charlie by his feet and swung him around and let go.

Charlie went crashing into three other Gladers and they all were knocked out in an instant.

A bunch of the fighting Gladers saw this and started towards the group.

Adolf and Benny punched a few Gladers knocking them to the floor.

Hideki and Joey started pummeling the rest.

Eventually all of the fighting Gladers were on the ground groaning in pain or running away.

Gally and Newt were shocked as they stared at them.

"You know...I think we just found the solution to our problem Newt." Gally said grinning.

Newt smiled and nodded as he walked up to the five boys who were all breathing heavily.

"How would you guys like to be sort of the police around here?" Newt asked.

"What would we do?" the boy asked.

"Whenever a fight breaks out you stop it and punish the people who were fighting." Gally said.

"How, like...beat them up?" the boy asked.

Gally and Newt laughed "No...we are currently building a jail of sorts that we are calling the Pit. You would throw them in there."

"And of course we would need a Keeper of the...Slammers! Still got it!" Gally said proudly.

"Good name. I think you!" Newt said pointing at the boy.

"Me? Why would I be a good...Keeper?" he asked a little shocked.

"Keepers are like the leaders of the group Gally here is the Keeper of the Builders." Newt explained.

"And of course we should probably wait until your name comes back until we..."

"Oh, I remembered my name when I got hit in the head. My name is Nikola." he said with a smile.

"Nikola? Alright well Nikola you are the Keeper of the Slammers." Gally said.

Charlie started to groan and lifted his head up and his eyes widened in surprise "You?!"

"We'll take care of him." Adolf said while Benny and Hideki grabbed him and the trio left leaving Nikola and Joey.

"Well come on then mate!" Newt said happily.

"Where are we going?" Joey asked.

Gally smiled a little "To meet the people who won't try to kill you."

 **I hope people like it! Please review on what you think! Byeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are liking this story!**

 **Nikola POV:**

It was a pretty easy gig being the Keeper of the Slammers!

Anyone that screwed with me got locked up and it was kind of fun being the police. We were the only ones that were allowed to carry weapons, which were basically just clubs, but better than nothing.

Though Adolf, Benny, and Hideki are all buddy-buddy and they are always meeting in secret and plus I have not seen Charlie since we had that fight granted he was a Runner but even when they came back I didn't see him.

The Pit was finally finished and almost overnight fighting in the Glade was reduced to petty arguments that never got more than a slap.

Alby, Newt, and Gally were the only ones who didn't hate me next to the other Keepers (Though I think Minho hates me because I locked up Ben a few days back but come on he punched Frypan and nearly broke his nose) but I was fine with being hated because to be honest these Gladers kind of piss me off with their constant arguments with me.

Me and Newt were hanging around the Slammers Hut (It wasn't much just a hut off to the side of the Council Hut) "So you smacked Jack with your club so hard he has amnesia?!" Newt asked laughing.

I nodded as I drank some water that I swiped from the kitchen when Joey ran in looking worried "You have got to see this sir!" he said in his thick Russian accent.

I ran out with Newt right behind me and I got my club ready as we followed Joey through the Glade.

We started hearing shouting until we saw a couple Gladers running away from a larger group that seemed to form a circle.

Then I saw him.

A Glader about fourteen was running around like crazy with weird looking veins, they were completely black as were his eyes.

He was running around and clawing at people and trying to bite them. I had enough and ran through the group "HEY!?" I yelled at the Glader and as he turned I smacked him across the head, not hard enough to kill him but enough to knock his ass out.

The kid dropped out cold and we all came closer Newt and Alby came up and knelt down next to me "What the hell is going on with this guy?" I asked them.

Alby shook his head "It's called the Changing, it happens when you get stung by a Griever." Alby explained to me as Joey and Newt picked the Glader up and took him away.

I looked over at him "I'm sorry did you say Griever? As in those giant...whatever the hell they are monsters that live in the maze?!" I asked and Alby nodded "Well, that's just perfect!" I said pissed off.

Adolf, Hideki, and Benny all walked up to us now laughing and smiling "What did we miss?" Adolf asked.

I looked up at my so called workers and glared at them "Where the hell have you guys been?!" I yelled at them.

Adolf grinned a little "Easy their Nikola. We were checking on something."

Alby and I got up and Joey was right next to me "What exactly were you checking on?" Alby asked.

Benny stepped up "Nothing that would interest you sir."

Alby sighed in annoyance but walked away and Joey was right behind him, he had kind of become Alby's bodyguard.

I stood my ground however and glared at all three of them "It interests me now show me what you guys were doing!" I ordered.

They sighed and led me through the forest.

As we walked deeper and deeper I started getting suspicious I gripped my club that was strapped to my belt and tensed before we stopped at the Maze wall.

Hideki knelt down and showed me a massive crack in the wall and it led all the way to the top and halfway up was a large hole.

Adolf smirked "See, we were investigating this." he said as I just stared at the wall in amazement "Well, what is it?" I asked.

Hideki stood up "As near as we can figure we think this may be how that Glader got stung."

I nodded "Well, sorry then for getting angry at you guys. Keep up the good work!" I said and started back when something got in my head.

As I walked out I saw Gally locking up the Pit on the infected Glader "What's wrong Nikola?" he asked.

I just shook my head and then I started hearing a pounding sound "You have to let me out!"

I looked over and saw Charlie in the Pit. How the hell did he get in there?!

The infected Glader was starting to get up "Get it open! GET IT OPEN!" I yelled and me and Gally started trying to open the the Pit but the knots were stuck.

Charlie started backing up and the Glader got up and started towards him "Come on!" I yelled and then Gally took out his knife as I took out my club and we both started breaking through the door.

I smashed the lock as Gally hacked at the ropes "HELP!" Charlie yelled as the Glader lunged on him Charlie started screaming in pain as he bit into him.

Gally finally broke through just as I finally broke the lock and we ran in and Gally pinned the Glader to the wall with his knife to his throat.

I ran over to Charlie to check on him but blood was pouring from his throat and his mouth "Shit! Someone get a Med-jack!" I yelled to a few passing Gladers and they ran to find Clint and Jeff.

Gally punched the Glader and knocked him out, then he tied him up as I put pressure on Jacks wounds "Come on! Gally keep pressure on his throat I'll be right back!" I ordered and ran out to find Newt and Alby until finally I saw them talking to Frypan.

They turned and I quickly explained the situation "Frypan grab some water!" I yelled and he grabbed a bucket of water.

We ran back and saw Clint, Jeff, Gally, and the other Slammers all gathered around Charlie.

We made it to the group and I saw that Charlie was now dead and I looked over at Adolf who didn't look sad or horrified or even fazed at the fact that a Glader was dead.

I looked over at the dead Glader and felt the guilt wash over me "I didn't check the Pit I should have investigated it to make sure it was clear!" I said to Alby as I lifted my club and gave it to him.

Alby looked at me confused "What are you doing?" he asked and I could feel some tears threatening to break "I quit! As of now Adolf is the Keeper of the Slammers!" I said and walked away back to the Slammers hut.

I sat down and let the tears break free for hours.

I've failed.

 **I don't know how long this will be but I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikola's POV:**

After the incident with Charlie I did as I was told by Adolf and nothing more "...and Nikola you check the cafeteria and see of their are any fights going on okay?" the German asked and I just nodded blankly and then got up and grabbed my club, I had fixed it up so now it was basically a bat with a leather grip, and headed for the cafeteria.

As I walked in I could hear a couple guys arguing but the second they saw me they shut up and sat down, apparently a rumor was going around that I knew Charlie was in the Pit and left him to die.

I simply sighed and grabbed some food and thanked Frypan, he and all of the Keepers were the only ones that still looked at me like a person.

I looked over and saw Alby, Newt, Zart, Winston, and Gally all eating and Alby waved me over, so I sat down next to him and just ate "Bloody hell Nik! Are you ever gonna come out of this zombie state?!" Newt asked.

I just shrugged as I drank some water "Why do you care?" I asked in a low voice.

Alby patted me on my back "We look out for each other here man. Make sure everyone is fitting in and it looks like you are having a tough time ever since that accident." he said.

Gally finished his food and burped "You can join the Builders if you want man, one guy got injured and he's gonna be out for the next couple days. You in?" he asked.

I just shook my head "You guys made me a Slammer and I'm gonna stick to it." I explained to them as I finished my food.

Just then the alarms came up and I sighed "Another Greenie. Yay!" I said sarcastically as we all made our way to the box.

Me and Newt grabbed a side and pulled the cover off of it and Gally jumped down "Day one Greenie. Rise and shine." Gally said before throwing the newest arrival out of the box and onto the ground.

I stood next to Newt as the newest member looked around confused before taking off into the field "Hey, we got a Runner!" Zart yelled next to me.

Newt walked up next to me "Hey Nik, can you go grab him before he runs into the Maze or something?" he asked.

I sighed "Pit?" I asked and Newt nodded.

I took off my belt and handed it off to Winston and then took off like a bullet I could hear the others calling out something as I gained on the Greenie who was in shock at where he was.

I got closer and closer and then out of nowhere Benny jumped out and tackled him to the ground even though he wasn't moving.

I slowed to a stop and then Hideki tripped me and slammed into the Greenie. I got up "HEY?!" I yelled to Hideki before I punched him in the jaw.

Adolf came up behind me "It was an accident Nikola!" he said before I grabbed him and flipped him over my shoulder.

The Greenie started getting up so Joey and Benny grabbed him and dragged him off to the Pit while I dealt with Hideki and Adolf.

The other Gladers were making their way over when I kicked Hideki to the ground and turned to Adolf.

Before I reacted he smacked me in the head with his club.

Pain flared in my cheek and jaw as I fell to the ground, I looked up and things started going fuzzy and I saw Adolf bring the club down again and my vision went black.

 **Later that day.**

I opened my eyes and pain shot to them, I could hear Clint and Jeff talking with Alby and Newt.

I heard footsteps and my vision cleared to reveal Joey standing next to me I was about to say something when he put a hand over my mouth.

I mumbled something before he put a finger to his lips and looked around to make sure we were alone.

He leaned in close to me "Don't trust them!" he said in a harsh whisper before the door opened and he moved into a chair next to my bed.

Newt, Adolf, and Hideki all walked in and stood around my bed, I sat up and pain immediately shot to my head "You got something you want to say Adolf?" Newt asked.

Adolf glared at me "I'm...sorry for hitting you in the head with my club!" he said through his teeth.

I nodded and then looked at Hideki, he just shook his head but Adolf slapped him "I'm sorry too for tripping you because you were in my way!" he said.

I looked at him "Their is no way that I'm gonna get a better apology than that am I?" I asked and Hideki nodded, probably the first thing we have ever agreed on.

I sighed and started to get up and immediately felt woozy, Newt and Joey grabbed me as I fell forward "Relax mate! You are in no condition to be up and walking, Clint says you'll be fine by tonight alright mate?" Newt said and I just nodded as sweat started forming on my forehead.

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling as the other left "Wait hang on a second Joey!" I said with a sharp jab of pain shooting up in my head.

Joey walked up to me "Wh-What do you mean don't trust them?" I asked with another wince.

Joey looked around again before he sat down "They aren't who you think they are!" he explained.

I shook my head "Who?" I asked.

Joey was shaking in fear as he wiped his forehead from sweat "They would kill me and then you!" he continued.

I grabbed Joey "Joey?!" I said as loud as I could without blacking out "Who are you talking about?!" I asked.

Joey gulped hard...

"The Slammers!"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Byyyyyyeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nikola's POV:**

When I was finally allowed out Jeff advised me not to do anything stupid, what kind of guy does he take me for?! Of course I'm going to do something stupid!

Anyway it was about five minutes before the Maze was going to shut and I found Gally talking with Alby near the cafeteria "Hey look who's up and walking!" Gally said and I gave him a smirk as I sat down next to them.

I cracked my neck "So, what did I miss?" I asked.

Alby sat up "The new guy is a curious one. He seems to take orders pretty well though, so that's something." he explained and Gally snorted "I don't trust him!" he said.

I looked around as they bickered and argued back and forth when I saw someone in the distance heading for the Maze's entrance "Hey! HEY!" I yelled and started off towards him.

I heard Alby and Gally behind me and then I started slowing down, I guess running as fast as I could was considered stupid, Gally ran passed me and I fell next to Alby "You alright Nik?" he asked.

I nodded as my vision blurred at every exhale for a few seconds and I looked up to see Gally practically throw the Greenie off to the side, Alby and me ran towards them. I could see Zart and Newt heading towards them too as the Greenie was arguing with Gally.

Zart came and helped me up while Alby ran up to talk to the Greenie "You alright man?" he asked and I nodded again as I clutched my head in pain.

Just as me and Zart got up to them a large gust of wind blew through the maze and we all covered our faces with our hands.

The maze shut itself like it does every single night and the Greenie just looked at it in shock and then Joey came out of nowhere as I walked over to him and we both grabbed one of his arms "Come on!" I said and we pulled him back towards the beds and threw him on the ground.

He got up and looked ready to fight when I just pushed him back and he fell back on the ground looking scared "Look! I don't like this and neither do you but you have to do as you're told alright?!" I said to him.

I had my club raised in case he fought me but he just glared at me and pushed my club away and stood up "You can't tell me what to do man! Only the Keepers, Newt, and Alby call the shots!" he said, oh he is just begging me to club him!

I gripped the club tightly "Listen man, I'm trying to help you out and also you have to listen to me because I'm a Slammer! Which means if you do anything wrong I throw you into the Pit!" I said angrily.

He shut his mouth after that and I was happy for that because I was one sentence away from killing him "Joey show him to the cafeteria it's almost time for the welcoming party." I ordered.

Yeah, I may not have been the Keeper but I still had more pull than Adolf did probably because I'm not some gigantic jerk. Okay just then with the new guy, he was asking for it I mean wouldn't you hit someone who back talked you...shut up!

Anyway Joey and the new guy walked away as I walked back to the cafeteria to get my food and soon night fell and everyone was gathering around a bonfire.

I was talking with Gally when he we both finished our food he got up and handed me a drink "Take a sip man!" he said with a chuckle.

I took it and drank then I nearly threw up "What is that?!" I asked and he just shook his head "Nope trade secret!" he said laughing.

He hit my shoulder "Come on I'm itching for a fight!" he said as he put on his gloves, I grinned and got up and everyone made a circle around us "I may have taken two hits to the head but I can still kick your ass!" I said grinning and everyone started making "Ohhhhh" sounds.

Gally chuckled and then charged me, he slammed into my stomach and pushed me back. I was almost out of the circle when I grabbed his side and flipped him on his back.

I knelt down next to him "So as I said before, do you really think you will..." I started but he swung around and kicked my feet out from under me and knocked me to the ground.

We both got up and faced each other then I charged him and he grabbed me and threw me right out of the ring, I groaned as Winston walked over and helped me up.

Gally walked up to me and we shook hands "Nice fight!" I said smiling and he nodded before he started another fight with Jeff, which only led to him throwing him right into the new guy.

Gally looked at him "How about you? Wanna fight?" he asked as he back up, so the new guy started a fight with Gally and was losing horribly.

Suddenly Gally did the same move on him as he did on me and knocked him to the ground and he slammed his head into the sand.

He got up and started yelling "Thomas! My name is Thomas!" then Alby started yelling "Thomas!" and everyone joined in, hell I joined in too this guy was tough because he could take Gally for more than three seconds.

After a little more talking with Thomas and congratulating him I realized how tired I was.

I walked back to the Slammers hut and set my stuff in my room and as I was walking out to grab some clothes I saw something in Adolf's room.

I looked around to make sure I was alone and then shut the door and saw that a letter was on his nightstand, I grabbed it and opened it and read it under my breath.

"Create Slammer...check."

"Become Keeper...check."

I read some other lines and it was just some random things on the checklist until I read the last thing.

I paled as I read the line over and over again.

"Kill Thomas."


End file.
